


Kill Shot

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec would do anything to protect the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt from a friend. Not completely happy with it for some reason, though I can't put my finger on it. My friend was happy with it, so I guess that's all that counts. :) Hope you enjoy it too.

Alec hated the idea that one day he might need to shoot to kill. But he knew, given his line of work, it might come down to that. As much as Eliot tried to be there for the team at every possible turn, Alec knew there would come a time that Eliot either wouldn't be able to help get them out of a situation or, heaven forbid, Eliot might be the one in need of help. Come hell or high water, Alec was bound and determined to be able to defend his team, his family, if it should come to that.

The look of utter shock on Eliot's face when he'd asked for lessons had been epic. Alec knew that Eliot hated guns, and he knew there was a laundry list of reasons, most of them victim's names, that fed into that hatred. But he also knew that, had he asked anyone else, Eliot wouldn't have spoken to him for a week. So he'd swallowed his pride and asked for Eliot's help.

Eliot had relented after a little prodding, only agreeing after Alec had agreed to a rigid self defense course so that, given the chance, he'd be able to use his hands rather than a gun to get himself, or someone else, out of trouble.

He toiled and sweated for weeks on end, training whenever they could grab an extra hour or two between jobs, determined to learn all the techniques he'd need to protect himself and his team. It was only after Eliot was satisfied with his hand to hand skills that they ventured down to the gun range. It took another two weeks of target practice and training before Eliot was satisfied with his handling of the gun, though he privately continued to practice once a week just to be on the safe side.

Alec was still doubtful that he'd ever need to use his newfound knowledge, but he was more settled and comfortable after he had it. 

Two months later, on a job gone wrong, Alec was more than a little happy that he'd followed his instincts and gone through with the training. Maybe it was the panicked look in Parker's eyes, the barrel of a gun pressed firmly against her head as their latest mark threatened to shoot her, having sussed out their true motives. Maybe it was the fact that Eliot was growling in his ear, pissed that he was caught off guard by the mark's henchmen, and more than five minutes away from Alec and Parker's location. Maybe it was the whispered prayer of Sophie's coming in over the comms, or Nate's frantic orders for everyone to remain calm, when it was obvious he was anything but. Alec's really not sure what it was. But between one breath and the next, he raised his gun, fired unerringly between the mark's eyes, grabbed Parker and hurried quickly out of the building, not even sticking around long enough to hear the body drop, dead weight a sickening thud on the ground.

He cleaned up their trail on auto-pilot, checking police chatter and erasing surveillance footage on rote. He ate whatever was placed in front of him, drinking orange soda like it was his lifeline, and only moved from his computer when his bladder refused to be ignored.

He didn't notice the worried looks coming from his team, didn't hear the whispered conversation between Eliot and Nate, nor did he notice when Parker finally fell asleep, her head against his shoulder, having refused to leave his side since he'd rescued her from certain death.

It wasn't until Parker woke with a startled cry, blinking away the terror of the nightmare she'd just woken from, tears streaking her cheeks, that he finally accepted what he'd done. When he started to shake, the shock of everything settling in on him, he was grateful for the strong arms that wrapped around him. He didn't protest when those strong arms pulled him over to the long sofa, helping him to stretch out, relaxing against the solid strength behind him. And when Parker curled up over him, Eliot's body an unmoving certainty behind them both, Alec knew he'd be okay. They'd be okay.

He'd already killed once to protect Parker, he'd do it again without hesitation. It didn't make him a bad person, it made him human. And he knew, without a doubt, that the two people curled protectively around him would do the same. 

And they'd deal with the fallout the way they did everything else: together.

END


End file.
